


Декабрь девяносто девятого

by pino_cchio



Series: Годы нашей жизни [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Геллерт письма пишет — Альбус на них не отвечает.А Корвин любит вяленую говядину.





	1. 14 сентября 1899

**Author's Note:**

> Письма недописанные — письма недочитанные. Альбус прочитал ровно до этого момента и сжёг.

_Его зовут Корвин, и он любит вяленую говядину._   
_Вежливо было бы накормить птицу после перелёта, но письмо ты, думается мне, сжёг. Вороны злопамятны, поэтому, если ты всё же читаешь, прервись и дай ему хотя бы печенье, он больно клюётся._   
_Батильда сказала мне, по какому адресу писать. Поначалу я счёл хорошим знаком, что ты не рассказал ей, как всё было на самом деле, но потом я вспомнил о твоей практичности и извечной жажде избежать общественного резонанса…_


	2. 21 сентября 1899

_Ты не думал, что закон суммирования скоростей, на который опирается уравнение преобразования Вуйчика, может так же хорошо работать в нашем обычном мире низкоскоростной трансфигурации?_   
_Вообрази: чтобы вывести координаты события из одной системы отсчета в другую, мы используем преобразование Вуйчика. Назови один набор преобразований прямыми преобразованиями Вуйчика, а другой — обратными и переверни уравнения. Между системами отсчета нет существенной разницы. Понял, да? Результатом линейности является то, что если два преобразования Вуйчика применяются последовательно, то результат также будет являться преобразованием Вуйчика!.._   
_Я не спал всю ночь._   
_Мог бы повеселить этим редактора «Вестника», но на кой чёрт делиться этим с миром, если могу просто поделиться с тобой?_

_Г._


	3. 23 сентября 1899

_А ещё я, кажется, понял, как аппарировать из страны в страну, минуя государственные барьеры, но пока не могу обойти уравнение Стилла.  
PS. Корвин больше не пытается откусить мне пальцы по возвращении. Ты кормишь его молча или хотя бы ему что-нибудь говоришь?_

_Г.  
_


	4. 8 ноября 1899

_Ты наказываешь нас обоих, ты же понимаешь?_   
_Чего ты от меня хочешь? Извинений? Тогда мне жаль. Тебя, не Ариану, не жди, что я стану лгать, только потому что тебе больно и стыдно._   
_Тебе ведь больно? Стыд угадать не сложно, ты привык корить себя за интеллект, счастье, жажду большего и собственную исключительность. Будь у нас время, я бы объяснял тебе денно и нощно, что нет ничего зазорного и противоестественного в том, чтобы хотеть жизни для себя._   
_Думаешь, что любил её меньше, чем она заслуживала, раз рад оказаться у Фламелей? Мерлин, Ал!.. Она бы никогда не поправилась, и через год ты бы возненавидел и её, и свою жизнь. Вы с Аберфортом гнили бы в её ядовитой хвори, и в один из паршивых серых…_


	5. 20 ноября 1899

_Ты их хотя бы читаешь, или я зря гоняю бедную птицу?_   
_Не жги мосты, я не большой любитель их заново строить. Зимой в Париже холодно и мокро. А, впрочем, тебе не привыкать._   
_Обратно Корвину лететь на две сотни миль дальше. Накорми._

_Г._


	6. 3 декабря

— …И этот глупец, Пуаре, предлагает нам мягкий корсет! — Габриэль поправила серый полушубок и полупрезрительно вздёрнула острый носик. — Только представь себе, Ален, как все эти раздобревшие матроны в Сен-Клу будут кутаться в мантии, пряча от фотографов лоснящийся на солнце…

— Габи, милая, злословие нынче напоказ выставлять не стоит, — с полуулыбкой на губах перебил кузину Лерой. — В конце-то концов, что подумает о нас Альбус.

Габриэль повернулась на каблуках и с вызовом заломила бровь.

— Действительно, Альбус, что в таком случае предписывает английский этикет?

— Поцеловать мадам руку и сделать комплимент её мантии, что так удачно прикрывает лоснящуюся на солнце раздобревшую талию, — невозмутимо отозвался Альбус и перевернул страницу «Вестника Парижа». Местный премьер пригрозил ему со снимка пальцем, прежде чем свалиться за рамку колдографии, и Дамблдор, не глядя, потянулся за чашкой чая.

Габриэль вздёрнула острый подбородок и тихонько фыркнула.

— Вы невыносимый лицемер, Альбус, — протянула она. — Вообрази, Ален: однажды он сделает комплимент моему платью, а про себя подумает, что я похожа на перепёлку.

— И даже в этом случае вы не заподозрите меня во лжи, — легко отыгрался Дамблдор и, не вставая, изобразил полупоклон.

Лерой, переглянувшись с Альбусом, спрятал улыбку за тонким фарфором, и, дабы сгладить колкость, подался вперёд.

— Что нового слышно на Бомарше?

Дюпон смерила Дамблдора напоследок прохладным взглядом и, демонстративно взмахнув ладонью, изящно присела в самое близкое к камину кресло.

— Старая карга Ришар, ты должен её помнить, не теряет надежды прикрыть ателье матушки. Собирает подписи: пыли на подоле пока больше…

Серебряная ложка негромко звякнула о фарфор, и Дамблдор, отвлёкшись от возмущённого щебетания Габриэль, глянул в окно.

Зима в Париже началась с острой россыпи ледяного дождя. Словно специально измельчённая крошка не переставала с ночи до позднего вечера, чтобы в итоге растаять на брусчатке за считанные минуты. Наутро молочно-белый туман расстелился от земли на добрых три фута вверх, ближе к полудню холодной влагой осел на витринах магазинов, а ночью превратился в тонкую ледяную корку на окнах жилых домов. Пернелла всё утро сетовала на запотевшие стёкла и засорившийся камин, и когда Альбус решил проблему и с тем, и с другим, скормила ему на завтрак ещё одну бриошь со сливками.

Промозглый холод прогнал с улиц большую часть вечерних гуляк, и первые два дня декабря Альбус провёл в городе, наслаждаясь уютным теплом опустевших кафе и толстым алхимическим фолиантом. Автор ему до сего момента был неизвестен, и хотя почти всё из написанного он уже знал, продираться сквозь путанные формулировки валлонского диалекта пришлось ему по душе. Кроме того, Дамблдор не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто небольшая передышка была нужна и Николасу тоже. Несмотря на то, что Фламель заверил его в своём исключительном довольстве и действительно с большим энтузиазмом включался в любой предложенный Альбусом эксперимент, выдерживать такой темп работы к концу третьего месяца стало трудно.

С начала сентября до конца первой недели ноября Дамблдор переработал почти три галлона драконьей крови и описал шесть способ её применения. Глаза не переставали слезиться от едких испарений, а мешок с непоправимо испорченными резиновыми перчатками приходилось расширять четвёртый раз подряд. Когда внезапно — и необъяснимо — расплавился третий стандартный котёл, Пернелла взяла дело в свои руки и выгнала их из лаборатории взашей. Впервые за трое суток выйдя на улицу и вдохнув полной грудью, Дамблдор на выдохе прошептал _«резорбция»_ и пулей спустился обратно вниз.

Так что пара выходных оказалась как нельзя кстати.

Убив на хрупкие от времени страницы два вечера, сегодняшний день Альбус планировал провести в библиотеке, но за завтраком Фламели вспомнили о вот-вот прибывающих к ним дальних родственниках, и Дамблдор, ведомый не столько любопытством, сколько правилами хорошего тона, остался.

Скупо улыбнулся в ответ на безобидную попытку Пернеллы поработать свахой и теперь ловил себя на том, что компанией, пожалуй, действительно доволен.

— Альбус, а как вы относитесь к охоте?

— К процессу равнодушен, но отец был хорошим охотником, — рассеянно отозвался Дамблдор и отложил газету в сторону. — А мать прекрасно готовила, так что в целом — положительно.

Габриэль в очередной раз сошла с лица, и Ален громко расхохотался. Спохватился, наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд Альбуса, и поспешил пояснить:

— Не обращайте внимания, Альбус, Габи прониклась новым модным веянием и теперь крайне беспокоится о посмертии каждой съеденной ею индюшки и пущенной на её шубу норки…

— Ещё слово, мой милый, и я серьёзно рассмотрю кандидатуру Альбуса на Рождественский бал, — перебила его Габриэль, но чуть приподнятые уголки губ говорили скорее о смехе, чем о злости.

— Бал? — переспросил Дамблдор.

— О, вы не знаете? — воодушевилась Дюпон. — Министерство устраивает вот уже почти сотню лет подряд. Николаса и Пернеллу приглашают регулярно, но с тех самых пор, как нам с Аленом исполнилось четырнадцать, они отпускают нас.

— Нужно попросить Пернеллу, чтобы она похлопотала о приглашении для вас, Альбус, — предложил Ален, отставляя на столик пустую чашку. — Мероприятие не сказать что б очень весёлое, но на него стекается много известных магов.

— Не стоит, — поспешно отказался Дамблдор. — Мне и без того неловко…

— Оставьте! — вдруг воскликнула Габриэль. — Им почти по шестьсот лет — они смертельно скучают. Мне даже кажется порой, что Николас приглашает нас, лишь бы мы сотворили какую-нибудь глупость и желательно у них на глазах.

— Габи права, — успокоил его Ален. — Пока вы здесь, Альбус, ничуть не стесняйтесь брать всё, что вам предлагают: иногда, довольно часто, Фламели получают от этого куда больше удовольствия, чем вы.

Габриэль и Ален со знанием дела переглянулись, и Дамблдор, сдаваясь, кивнул. Допил чай, и стоило чашке легко опуститься на поверхность стола, Дюпон хлопнула в ладоши и вновь встала.

— Присоединитесь к нам на прогулке, Альбус? — беззастенчиво спросила она. — Уверена, есть ещё масса стереотипов про британских джентльменов, которые вы наверняка захотите подтвердить.

— Габи, — с наигранным укором протянул Ален, но зеленоглазая чертовка лишь круче выгнула брови.

Дамблдор негромко рассмеялся, с некоторым изумлением отмечая показавшийся из небытия азарт, и, поднявшись, галантно протянул француженке ладонь.

— Как тут отказаться.

Воздух тем днём показался ему суше обычного, а глинтвейн в кафе недалеко от дома — дешевле. Оказалось, что владелец обманывал его на пять сиклей.

О том, что писем не было вот уже тринадцать дней, Альбус не вспомнил ни разу.

 

* * *

Все те три месяца, что Альбус жил у Фламелей, Пернелла готовила много и с воистину маниакальным удовольствием, пытаясь, должно быть, откормить нового ученика мужа до размера фермерских свиней. Альбус так думал, но, когда они вернулись с прогулки, оказалось, что до сего момента она держала себя в руках: их ждал едва ли не трещащий от обилия еды и вина стол, а хозяйка не принимала отказов.

К третьей смене блюд Дамблдор всерьёз пожалел об отсутствии дома хоть какого-нибудь животного, которому можно было бы скармливать сочные кусочки говядины, или, как минимум, — домовиков, убирающих со стола посуду сразу, как только содержимое тарелок наскучивало обедающим.

Но ни прожорливых фамильяров, ни домовиков у Фламелей не было — наевшись вдоволь, Альбус благодарно кивнул Алену за вновь наполненный бокал и, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, вызвался помочь Пернелле убрать со стола.

Отлевитировав грязную посуду на кухню, Дамблдор принёс два блюда с пирожными, и к тому моменту, как все вновь уселись по своим местам, атмосфера за столом потеряла последний. и без того скромный намёк на формальность.

— Так вы у дяди на год, Альбус? — спросил Лерой, закинув ногу на ногу и пригубив вино.

— Пока не закончу работу, — поправил Дамблдор.

— К моему превеликому сожалению, — вмешался Николас. — Альбус справляется значительно быстрее, чем я рассчитывал. Не теряю надежды заинтересовать его чем-нибудь ещё, как только он закончит с драконьей кровью.

— Николас, в вашей лаборатории можно провести вечность, и всё равно останутся неизученные образцы, однако я не оставляю планов вернуться в Хогвартс, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— И сдался вам этот Хогвартс! — возмутилась Габриэль. — В Шармбатоне преподают алхимию вместо зельеварения. Здесь у вас больше перспектив, не правда ли, Ален?

— Не буду ввязываться в извечный спор, — вежливо открестился тот, — но, Альбус, мне кажется, у вас бы получилось: вы прекрасно говорите.

— Не стану _поддерживать_ извечный спор, но я из тех студентов, что не знает школы лучше. — Дамблдор пожал плечами и как бы в знак капитуляции развёл руками.

— Год преподавания у нас был бы хорошей строчкой в твоём резюме, милый, — вмешалась Пернелла, и лукавая улыбка на её губах не предвещала ничего хорошего. — Конечно, если дело только в Хогвартсе, и домой тебя тянет вовсе не таинственная незнакомка.

— Таинственная незнакомка? — чуть более звонким от выпитого голосом переспросила Габриэль.

Дамблдор вперил скорбный взгляд в Николаса, но тот лишь качнул головой, мол, «терпи», и Альбусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как отдать себя на растерзание двум почувствовавшим кровь акулам.

— Мы с Николя получаем массу писем, — не пощадила его Пернелла. — Но не часто увидишь среди почтовых птиц ворона.

— Экстравагантная незнакомка, — хитро улыбнулся Лерой, и Дамблдор, до сего момента искренне надеявшийся обойтись без лжи, поспешил возразить:

— Вовсе нет. На самом деле всё куда прозаичней: мне пишет юрист. Я старший в семье, и несмотря на отъезд, вынужден заниматься домом. — Для пущей убедительности утомлённо потёр ладонью глаза и невесело улыбнулся. — Признаться, не подумал поинтересоваться, почему именно ворон, так что, боюсь, тут ваше любопытство утолить не смогу.

— Мерлин, Альбус! — воскликнула Пернелла. — Почему ты ничего не сказал? Ты с каждым письмом всё мрачнее! Что-то случилось?

Мысленно порадовавшись восхитительному простодушию женщины, Дамблдор отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Ничего такого, с чем я не мог бы справиться, Пернелла, уверяю вас. Обыкновенные бумажные проволочки — едва ли кого-нибудь может порадовать необходимость контролировать бюджет.

Фламель нахмурилась, словно не до конца убедившись в его искренности, и недовольно поджала губы. По глазам видно было, что расспросы ей продолжить хочется, но историю семьи Дамблдоров она в общих чертах знала — пытать его и дальше при племянниках означало рисковать сделать ситуацию крайне неловкой, а атмосферу — гнетущей. Справившись с собой (или сделав вид, что справилась: Альбус так до конца и не понял, когда Фламели были искренними, а когда говорили по давно отработанным схемам), Пернелла пригрозила пальцем, как маленькому ребёнку, и пододвинула ближе блюдо с пирожными.

— Ну смотри мне. — Убедилась в том, что предложенную сладость он заметил, и переключила своё неуёмное внимание на племянников. — Габриэль, Ален, а как ваши каникулы в Испании?

— Тётушка, вы даже не представляете, — с готовностью отозвалась та, и Дамблдор с облегчением выдохнул.

Почти залпом осушил бокал и с сожалением покосился на пустую бутылку.

— Альбус, не составишь мне компанию до погреба? — вдруг попросил Николас. — Лестница там, увы, для меня довольно крута.

— Да, разумеется, — подорвался Дамблдор.

— Николя, и захвати одно полусухое — мочи нет пить эту вашу кислятину, — попросила их вдогонку Пернелла, и Николас, не поворачиваясь, махнул рукой.

Пропустил вперёд Альбуса, стоило им дойти до двери, и тот, спустившись первым, сначала зажёг все свечи, не потрудившись хотя бы вытащить палочку, и только потом подал наставнику руку.

Погреб у Фламелей был в два раза больше столовой, и четверть вин, Альбус был уверен, пить было уже попросту нельзя. Однако несмотря на пыль и совершенный беспорядок, коллекция впечатляла. Видно было, что пополнялась она быстрее, чем Фламели успевали пить и дарить, да оно и не удивительно: сами они откупоривали бутылки только к столу, а дарили лишь близким, коих, на удивление, было не так уж и много.

Так что выбрать было из чего, и спустись Дамблдор сюда один, наружу вылез бы не скоро.

— Альбус, третий шкаф, самый верхний ряд, второе справа, — проинструктировал Николас. — Чудесный урожай восемьдесят пятого, тебе понравится.

— Значит, Пернелле мы точно не угодим, — усмехнулся он.

— О, моей ненаглядной вот ту бутылочку с третьего ряда. Едва ли она осилит больше одного бокала, но эту давно стоило открыть.

Альбус послушно достал обе и по очереди обтёр полотенцем.

— И прости её, — без особенной паузы продолжил Фламель. — У меня давно не было учеников, которые жили бы у нас дольше месяца: ты для неё как сын, которого у нас никогда не было.

— Не за что извиняться, я сам разжёг интерес, — покачал головой Альбус. — Не стоило отмалчиваться.

Николас с благодарностью кивнул и задумчиво стёр с перил пыль.

— Не сосчитать, сколько раз я планировал ее убийство, но иногда она делится со мной рецептом очередного рагу, а я вдруг понимаю, в какой пропорции смешивать кровь и пепел. — Дамблдор негромко рассмеялся, и Фламель скупо улыбнулся в ответ. — Но как бы то ни было, едва ли она понимала тогда, что в действительности означает бессмертие вместе. Однако сколько бы мы ни ссорились, против мира она всегда стояла со мной рядом.

Альбус отвёл взгляд, словно заранее почувствовал, что вот сейчас сам Николас прыгнет на больную мозоль, приготовился повторить на скорую руку сочинённую ложь, но услышал вовсе не то, что ожидал:

— И я уверен, раз ты говоришь, что сможешь справиться сам, то, безусловно, справишься. Но не могу не спросить ещё раз: в июне ты отказался от приглашения из-за смерти матери и нездоровья сестры. В августе ты написал снова, вскользь упомянув, что твоя сестра умерла. — Фламель склонил голову и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. — Это не моё дело, но… Альбус, едва ли таинственные незнакомки, как, впрочем, и государственные юристы предпочитают диких воронов; а письма юристов навряд ли настолько плохи, чтобы сжигать их, не отвечая. — Дамблдор почувствовал, как заалели щёки и прикрыл глаза. — У тебя точно всё хорошо?

Иногда Альбусу очень хотелось знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Иногда ему казалось, что он его знает, и хотелось ответить вслух.

Геллерт писал, будто точно знал, в какой именно момент Альбус почти позволяет себе былое отпустить. Отправлял паршивую птаху, та каждый чёртов раз намеревалась откусить ему полпальца и едва не выклёвывала глаз, завидев, как очередной пергамент полетел в камин. Одни письма Альбус уничтожал сразу, другие читал до зубовного скрежета, третьи малодушно клал в ящик до утра и лишь потом — поджигал их в сухой раковине.

Геллерт звучал, с одной стороны, как будто бы отчаянно, с другой — абсолютно как всегда, и вот эта обыденность выводила Дамблдора из себя.

Словно не он аппарировал прямо из гостиной, едва завидев труп его сестры. Словно не он днём ранее раздвигал под ним ноги, не он выстанывал его имя, не он выцарапывал их имена на фундаменте их общего будущего. Будто и не было ничего: он зазевавшийся прохожий, заставший семейную ссору и сбежавший, едва свершилась катастрофа.

Геллерт _писал_.

Аберфорт, напротив, не писал ему вовсе, а высланные деньги вернул обратно той же совой.

Всё было вовсе не хорошо.

— Ладно, — кивнул Николас. — Храни свои тайны, но не забывай, что мы рады помочь.

Но он мог с этим справиться.

Больше о плохом в тот вечер не говорили. И писем, к счастью, не было уже тринадцать дней.


	7. 7 декабря

За три дня Альбус узнал о магическом Париже больше, чем за прошедшие три месяца.

Лерой и Дюпон провели его по всем злачным местам, познакомили со всеми городскими заводилами, представили, как своего очень хорошего друга, и раз и навсегда отбили у местных торгашей охоту завысить цену. Они просыпались не раньше полудня, запивали масляные круассаны горячим кофе и уходили в город, без устали аппарируя с места на место и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на непогоду. Возвращались, развлекали Николаса и Пернеллу бестолковыми историями, откупоривали очередную бутылку вина и ложились — за полночь. Голова касалась подушки, и если раньше Дамблдор беспокойно вертелся, неспособный выдворить из головы душные мысли, то теперь — засыпал, стоило уставшим от ходьбы ногам расслабиться под чистым хлопком. Кошмары оставили его, будто переставшая вопить от ужаса жертва их более не интересовала, и он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

Мысли прояснились, словно после долгого кататонического ступора, и, преисполненный подспудной благодарности, утром седьмого декабря Дамблдор посмотрел на нагрянувших гостей другими глазами.

Николас представил Габриэль и Алена как своих племянников, и хотя Альбус прекрасно понимал, что настоящими племянниками те быть не могут, до сего момента предполагал, что они друг другу как минимум родственники.

Семейного сходства, впрочем, в них виделось чуть: диаметрально противоположные, общих родителей они иметь никак не могли.

Лерой был выше Дамблдора почти на голову, тонкий в кости, но пропорциональный. Светлые, будто бы посеребрённые волосы напоминали скорее о просторах Скандинавии, нежели о лавандовых лугах Прованса, а небольшие, но выразительные глаза цветом были точно огранённый карбонадо — если бы не чёрные ресницы и такие же тёмные брови, подобная радужка казалась бы пугающей. Удивительный контраст: белый жеребец в тёмно-серых яблоках — Батильда таких называла породистыми рысаками, на что Аберфорт громко фыркал и многозначительно играл бровями. Дамблдор же природную игру цвета находил довольно завораживающей: редко, когда подобное сочетание встречалось у магов чистых кровей — в прабабках у Лероя наверняка должен был водиться какой-нибудь тёмный народец, но спрашивать о подобных деталях биографии за столом было дурным тоном.

Габриэль отличалась от названного кузена как день от ночи. Слишком темпераментная для своего хрупкого тельца, Дюпон обладала той самой красотой, которая давала ей полное право располагать весьма высокими ожиданиями по отношению к людям вокруг неё. Худощавая, темноволосая, она пудрила лицо маггловской пудрой и была частой гостьей в модных домах. Будь губы чуть пухлее, а нос острее, была бы не по статусу миловидной, но всё в ней, от гордо расправленных плеч до презрительно искривлённого тонкого рта кричало о крови.

Непохожие внешне, но будто бы выросшие в одной колыбели, они терзали любопытство Дамблдора ровно три дня: слишком разные для родственников, слишком свободные в прикосновениях для просто друзей, они словно намеренно обменивались двусмысленными шутками и с упоением ставили в неловкое положение официантов, консьержей и торговцев на рынке, разыгрывая разной степени скандальности спектакли. На четвёртый день Альбус не выдержал и без спросу полюбопытствовал, найдя в библиотеке семейное древо. Полчаса поисков окупились сполна, но за шелестом страниц он не расслышал звука легко отворившейся двери.

— Ищите на разных ветках — наш общий предок умер больше пятисот лет назад, — протянула позади него Габриэль, и Альбус искренне понадеялся, что она не заметила дрогнувшей руки.

Обернулся, приподняв уголки губ в виноватой улыбке, и махнул рукой на не тронутый временем фолиант.

— Не обижайтесь: моё любопытство скорее комплимент.

— Умеете же вы любую бестактность вывернуть наизнанку, — с несерьёзным намёком на возмущение в голосе отозвалась Дюпон и ловко отрезала небольшим ножичком кусок от ярко-красного яблока. — Будете?

Поблёскивающая в свете свечей белая мякоть оказалась точно напротив рта. Вопрос приличий: оправдать ожидания или по-рыцарски отступить — Альбус в замешательстве уставился в нахальные зелёные глаза поверх мокрого от яблочного сока ножа и, справившись с неуместным весельем, снял отрезанную дольку с лезвия.

— Вежливо было бы дать в руки.

— К чему блюсти этикет — здесь кроме нас никого, — пожала плечами Габриэль, отложила нож и яблоко и подтянула к себе оставленный на столе пергамент. Прислонилась к тяжёлой дубовой столешнице и равнодушно сморщила нос. — Общей крови у нас с Аленом столько же, сколько с вами. С Фламелями и того меньше, но Пернелла всегда имела привычку нянчиться с потомками своей сестры.

— Их можно понять, — попытался сгладить чужую резкость Альбус.

— Ох, вы совсем как Ален! — отмахнулась Габриэль. — Не рассказывай они всякому, кто готов слушать, что мы их племянники, косых взглядов было бы в разы меньше. Рискните приобнять свою кузину за талию или, Мерлин помилуй, станцуйте с ней больше двух танцев подряд, и скандальная передовица ваша.

Дамблдор покрутил в руках пресс-папье в виде ушастого бульдога, дабы занять руки, и тут же почувствовал на себе хитрый взгляд.

— Спрашивайте, вам же интересно, — благосклонно разрешила Габриэль, ладонями упираясь в столешницу.

Тон её при этом подразумевал какой-то подвох, но не увидев в блестящих глазах ничего, кроме разве что удовлетворения от проявленного им интереса, Альбус послушно склонил голову:

— Вы с Аленом пара?

— Когда нет других вариантов, — уклончиво и слишком быстро ответила Дюпон. — Вопрос за вопрос?

— Не припомню, чтобы мы оговаривали условия заранее.

— Я запамятовала предупредить, — очаровательно улыбнулась Габриэль.

Дамблдор прислонился к книжному шкафу и снисходительно махнул рукой. Сию секунду об этом пожалел, но давать задний ход было поздно.

— Вам действительно пишет юрист, и Ален в настоящий момент отбивается от темпераментного ворона, дабы вы могли ознакомиться со сметой, или же птица защищает от посторонних глаз вашу честь?

— Ваш способ оповестить меня о пришедшей почте? — упавшим на градус голосом спросил Альбус.

— О прилетевшей птице — в библиотеке нет окон, а в чужие руки письмо она не отдаёт.

— А то б вы ознакомились с содержимым.

— О, не думайте обо мне хуже, чем я есть, — притворно оскорбилась Габриэль. — С _отправившим._

Дамблдор поднялся, чувствуя, как закипает только-только успокоившийся разум, и взмахом руки отправил чужую родословную обратно на полку.

— Уверяю вас, в нём нет ничего интересного.

Габриэль недоверчиво выгнула бровь, не потрудившись убрать с дороги скрещенные лодыжки, но, на своё счастье, смолчала. Альбус подхватил с кресла снятый пиджак, заранее тоскуя о лопнувшем как воздушный шарик спокойствии, и коротко кивнул в знак неискренней благодарности.

— Мы после ужина собирались в Люксембургский сад, — как ни в чем не бывало оповестила его Дюпон. — Вы с нами?

Альбуса подмывало отказаться. Оскорбиться, потому что было за что, за три дня не становятся друзьями, а чужое нахальство раздражало его куда больше своего собственного. Отказаться, ссылаясь на забытую им лабораторию и якобы заскучавшего Николаса, вот только справлялся он действительно быстрее, чем требовали сроки, а Фламель совершенно точно не скучал. Дамблдор почти отказался, не объясняя причин, но вместо резкого «нет», отчего-то вырвалось:

— Если вы не против компании.

Габриэль осталась как будто бы чем-то очень довольная. Ален в столовой обиженно пялился на особенного огромного на фоне кухонной утвари ворона, а тот лишь меланхолично чистил перья, умудряясь не выпускать из когтистой лапы письмо, и на всякий случай то и дело косил чёрным глазом на присмиревшего Лероя.

Пергамент подмывало сразу бросить в огонь, откупившись от Корвина как раз завалявшимся у Фламелей куском вяленой говядины. Но то ли дело было в порядком уставшей птице, то ли в долгом отсутствии каких-либо вестей, конверт Альбус унёс в спальню. Мотнул головой слишком умной птице, заранее говоря, что ответа та может не ждать, и, грузно упав на кровать, уставился на острые, размашистые буквы. Дал себе пару мгновений на сомнения и, задержав дыхание будто перед прыжком в воду, открыл.

_06.12.1899_

_Вижу, в своём намерении отмалчиваться ты достаточно твёрд. Знал бы ты, как злит меня твоя уверенность в своей правоте, был бы… Весьма доволен собой, надо думать._  
_Я был достаточно зол, чтобы принять твои условия и молчать в ответ. Продержался целую неделю, но потом наткнулся на абсолютнейшего кретина во второсортном лиссабонском баре и окончательно уверился в дурном чувстве юмора и паршивой склонности к метафорам Судьбы вообще и моей в частности. Моя бабка, я тебе рассказывал, не раз повторяла мне, что не стоит принимать за знаки свыше любое дерьмо на ботинке, но то ли я не так понял, то ли ты выбиваешься из всех известных мне систем координат, я… Ал, я будто ослеп — брожу, спотыкаясь, в родном мне доме._  
 _Париж тебе наверняка пришёлся по вкусу. Я знал. Ты ничуть не похож на этот склочный народ, но жаден до всего нового. Хорошо, наверное, что рядом нет меня: едва ли чей-либо скептицизм был бы уместен. Жалею лишь о том, что не увижу твоего выражения лица в Рождество на Монмартре. Обязательно сходи: такой должна быть магия._  
 _И не злись больше, чем уже злишься, из-за этого письма: как оказалось, я совершенно не умею молчать, зная, что где-то там, в сотнях миль, есть ты._  
 _А пишу… Пишу сказать, что два дня назад я вернулся в Вену и рассчитываю до нового года остаться в родительском доме. Мой домашний адрес на конверте._  
 _Эгоистично надеюсь, что без меня тебе не с кем поговорить._  
 _Это я напрасно, да?_

_Г._

Дамблдор перевернул пергамент, рассчитывая на постскриптум, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме крохотного пятнышка от чернил. Обратный адрес действительно был на обороте конверта, а Корвин по-хозяйски уселся на пустой жёрдочке.

Аккуратно сложив пергамент, Альбус спрятал его в верхних ящик комода и, опустошённый, переодел шёлковую рубашку на рабочую: несколько часов до вечерней прогулки можно было провести и в лаборатории.

Письмо, вопреки обыкновению, он не сжёг ни на следующий день, ни через неделю.

Адрес, к сожалению, с первого раза запомнил наизусть.


	8. 9 декабря

— Луковый суп? — с недоверием переспросил Альбус и отвлёкся от жёлтых пергаментных листов.

Они сидели в гостиной, возле огромного камина. Пламя весело потрескивало, пожирая одно бревно за другим, а приблудившийся к дому соседский кот лениво драл когти о ковёр. Габриэль сидела прямо на сброшенной с дивана подушке, спиной опираясь на ноги Алена, Дамблдор — в кресле, ближе всего к огню, читал обнаруженную в библиотеке неизданную статью Николаса о горении веществ. В поставленном на пол блюде поблёскивали влажными боками кусочки сыра и тёмно-синий виноград, а в бокалах сверкало неприлично старое красное вино.

Первые полчаса Ален развлекал их скучной политикой и новостями финансового рынка, весь следующий час они отчего-то спорили об актуальности Статута, а теперь, после первой выпитой бутылки, вдруг заговорили о французской кухне.

Начали с фирменной бриоши Пернеллы. Остановились на любви французов к луку.

— Мерлин, Альбус, вы не пробовали? — возмутилась Дюпон. — Сливочное масло, обжаренный до золотисто-коричневого цвета лук, говяжий бульон, свежий багет и грюйер…

— Масло, масло и ещё раз масло, — тонко улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Не в сливках ли счастье, мой друг? — поддержал подругу Лерой.

— Во взбитых на торте, быть может.

— Да вы сластёна! — отчего-то воодушевилась Габриэль. — Вы просто обязаны попробовать крем-брюле у Шарля на углу Руль и Риволи.

— Ещё несколько таких месяцев, и меня не узнают на родине.

— Не напрашивайтесь на комплименты.

Альбус и не думал, потому как брюки действительно стали куда плотнее, чем были в августе, и несмотря на убитое горем лицо Пернеллы, он вот уже два дня подряд отказывался от дополнительной порции сливок на завтрак. Если подумать, он никогда не ел так много и так регулярно, не то чтобы Дамблдоры могли себе это позволить, так что очевидная ему самому прибавка в весе незамеченной не прошла. Нуждой не принято было хвастаться, так что в ответ на колкость Габриэль Альбус лишь улыбнулся.

Отложил книгу в сторону и, удобней устроившись в кресле, повернулся к кузенам лицом.

— Что ещё любят французы?

— О, множество вещей, — протянула Дюпон. — Но более всего бастовать, есть и заниматься любовью.

— Габи!.. — возмутился Лерой.

— Мерлин, Ален, не будь такой ханжой!

— Вот поэтому тебя никто и не берёт в жёны.

— Если только поэтому, то и слава всем святым. Все мы совершеннолетние и никто из нас не девственник.

— Не рассказывала бы ты об этом за столом.

Альбус негромко рассмеялся в ответ на заискрившееся в чёрных глазах Алена веселье и тепло улыбнулся.

— Габриэль, вы, право, очаровательны.

Румянец на худых щеках француженки можно было списать на пламя камина и вино, но для этого Дамблдор был слишком наблюдательным. И не думая отворачиваться от чужого смущения, он только шире улыбнулся.

— Так против чего же бастуете?

— Против серости, скуки и несправедливости, — без запинки отозвалась она. — Против чего бастуете вы?

— Я не бастую, я мирюсь.

— Хотите сказать, приспосабливаетесь.

— Хочет сказать, выжидает, — поправил Ален, и Альбус подольше задержал на нём взгляд.

— Звучит… — Дюпон нахмурилась. — Как это у англичан? Dirty [1]?

— Я бы сказал, meanly [2], — мягко поправил Альбус.

— Вопросы такта, — поддел Лерой.

— Не знал, что вы говорите.

— Только слегка. — Ален на мгновение отвлёкся от Дамблдора и быстрым взглядом скользнул по Габриэль. — Кого же любите вы?

Альбусу захотелось ответить, что вопрос не логичен — он не успел спросить про них. Альбусу захотелось отметить, что предложение построено в целом неверно — вопросом на незаданный вопрос. Альбусу захотелось напомнить, что они недостаточно долго знакомы: для откровений и фривольности. Ему захотелось поспорить: кто вообще говорил о любви?

Он… Он вдруг решил, что очень устал.

— Мне даже немного завидно, — совсем другим тоном проговорил Лерой. — У вас вдруг сделалось такое лицо.

Будь у Дамблдора чуть больше времени, он бы придумал достойный ответ.

— Так где ещё мне может потребоваться три огромных луковицы?

Приблудившийся к дому кот лениво дёрнул ухом и потёрся пушистым боком о черную брючину дамблдоровых брюк. Лерой и Дюпон стали вспоминать десятки известных им рецептов, от рататуя до вишисуаза, а Альбус смотрел на пламя камина, и думал о том, что даже самые шустрые вороны так быстро не летают.

А даже самые негордые Геллерты вряд ли пишут, не рассчитывая на ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] и [2] — Альбус играет оттенками.


	9. 18 декабря

Альбус проверял присланный редактором макет «Вестника», когда в окно столовой постучалась старая сипуха Элфиаса.

— Мерлин, Альбус, если ты когда-нибудь решишь уехать в отпуск, воспользуйся магоотводом, — проворчала Пернелла, открывая птице окно.

— Тогда его объявят в международный розыск, — прикрыв сонный зевок ладонью, уколола Габриэль.

— А вам, тётушка, придётся отбиваться от поисково-спасательного отряда бравого британского Аврората, — не забыл добавить Лерой.

— Вы преувеличиваете мою ценность для мировой общественности, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, забирая у старушки письмо. — Потеряв меня, к вам, вероятно, рано или поздно нагрянет заскучавший профессор Диппет, что до моего доброго друга, — Альбус продемонстрировал письмо и сломал печать, — то он слишком скромен, чтобы явиться на чужой порог без предварительного приглашения.

— И, очевидно, словоохотлив, — буркнула Дюпон, оценив длину свитка.

— Когда есть возможность довериться перу, — согласился Дамблдор, вчитываясь в мелкий, убористый почерк.

Три первые абзаца Дож посвятил вопросам о здоровье и настроении Альбуса, своим сожалениям о долгой разлуке, нескольким книжным фактам о Франции и межстрочным вопросам о том, как скоро Альбус планирует возвращаться домой. Дальше он рассказал, что на днях заглядывал к ним домой — очистил мебель от пыли, привёл в порядок домашние растения и выбросил целую стопку маггловских газет, что продолжали приходить им на почтовый ящик. Коллум, уже порядком уставший от жизни почтальон, как писал Элфиас, слушал его очень внимательно и признательно улыбался, стоило ему уловить суть: Дамблдоры здесь постоянно не живут и нужды приносить еженедельник больше нет. Они мило поговорили о погоде и расстались на доброй ноте, но в следующий же понедельник Дож обнаружил на пороге свежую газету. Попытался было вновь объяснить Коллуму в чём же он не прав, но не уловив и толики понимания в мутных глазах, оставил это занятие.

_…Пришлось поблагодарить его за службу и пригласить на пинту пива вечером. Не теряю надежды, что про бесплатную выпивку он помнит так же плохо, как и про нежилые дома._

Элфиас также упомянул, что Батильда уже месяц гостила у подруги в Ирландии, и справиться о её самочувствии у него не вышло, зато из Мунго вернулся старый Джеффри — передавал соболезнования и приветы.

До результатов защиты своей научной работы он добрался только к концу свитка. «Удовлетворительно» за красивую подачу и достойный доклад. Предмет же его научных изысканий комиссией был признан неактуальным, а профессору Алкотту пришлось постараться, доказывая совету, что результаты исследования Хавелока были использованы в качестве методов и ни в коем случае не были выданы ими за свои.

В тоне письма звучало искреннее разочарование, но как Альбус ни старался, у него не вышло удержаться от ворвавшегося в его мысли обидного: «Само собой». Прозвучало даже мысленно до боли знакомым голосом и с намёком на австрийский акцент — та ещё шутка подсознания, и Дамблдору пришлось дважды перечитать следующий абзац, чтобы избавиться от горчившего на языке раздражения.

Новости о родившейся у Элфиаса племяннице прогнали неприятный осадок, потому пару предложений о преуспевающем в должности бармена Аберфорте, вопреки обыкновению, почти не задели.

Строчка бежала за строчкой, и в том, как ровно и складно лился текст, угадывалась не одна и не две редакции написанного. Элфиас переписывал, стараясь обойтись без глупых описок и клякс, старательно выводил каждую букву и в целом звучал так, словно писал под дулом маггловского пистолета: вымученные радость и тоска в каждом последующем слове совсем не походили на Дожа, и чем ближе Альбус был к постскриптуму, тем глубже становилась морщинка между его бровей.

У Элфиаса ушёл целый свиток на вступление, чтобы в конечном итоге…

Пергамент зашуршал под конвульсивно сжавшимися пальцами Дамблдора, и он поспешно подорвался из-за стола.

— Что случилось?.. Альбус, да постойте же, вы обронили!

Габриэль нагнулась, поднимая из-под стола упавший лист. То, что изначально Дамблдор принял за продолжение письма, оказалось брошюрой на тонкой бумаге.

— «For the greater good», — прочитала Габриэль и растеряно протянула ему листовку. — Ваш добрый друг публицист?

В глазах Альбуса, должно быть, плескался священный ужас: Дюпон разжала пальцы едва ли не быстрее, чем он выхватил у неё злосчастный листок, и замолчала.

Дамблдор сглотнул горькую, вязкую слюну и нетвёрдым голосом проговорил:

— Простите, я… Я вынужден ответить. — Огляделся по сторонам и нервно пригладил волосы. — Всё очень вкусно, Пернелла, спасибо. Габриэль, Ален.

Как он взлетел вверх по ступенькам, Дамблдор не запомнил. Рухнул на стул перед письменным столом и аккуратно расправил неосторожно смятый пергамент.

_…Альбус, я знаю, это глупо и не делает мне чести, но, надеюсь, ты простишь мне моё беспокойство и, как мне кажется, не безосновательный страх. После защиты мы со старшими аспирантами отправились в местный бар. Ты лучше меня знаешь, как проходит ежегодное слушание: иностранных абитуриентов было больше, чем британцев. Я бы вовсе не обратил внимание на разгоревшийся спор, горячих голов и у нас не мало, но их лозунг… Ал, прости меня, но вы с Геллертом не всегда говорили вполголоса. После смерти Арианы ты достаточно ясно дал понять, что вас более ничего не связывает, и я искренне верю, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. И только поэтому высылаю тебе эту листовку._  
_Если он проповедует то, о чём они говорили тем вечером, страшно подумать, что начнётся, послушай его завтрашние выпускники._  
_Я уверен, ты не хотел ничего плохо и имел в виду вовсе не…_

Альбус отбросил в сторону жёсткий пергамент и, мельком глянув на листовку, открыл верхний ящик комода. Непослушными пальцами вскрыл так и не распечатанный конверт и вытащил такую же, вдвое сложенную брошюру.

Геллерт прислал её три дня назад. Принятое Фламелем в разработку зелье входило в нестабильную фазу, и у Дамблдора не было времени сразу ознакомиться с содержимым. А потом они с Аленом убили почти два часа на спор о публицистике Бонне. К громкому разговору присоединилась Габриэль, и портить вечер, а затем и ночь после Альбус не захотел. Конверт остался забытым.

И хотя Альбус прекрасно понимал, что три дня бы ничего не изменили, в пропечатанных на дешёвой бумаге словах ему виделся немой укор.

 

**_РАДИ ОБЩЕГО БЛАГА_ **

А в написанном на обороте — предупреждение.

_11.12.1899_

  
_Мадемуазель Дюпон и месье Лерой очаровательны. Кого из них ты имеешь в своей постели?_  
_P.S. И что бы ты сделал, поставь я тебя в соавторы?_  
_Г._

Ещё никогда Альбус не был так близок к ослепительной, праведной ярости.


	10. 21 декабря

Это произошло в ночь с двадцатого на двадцать первое декабря.

— Вы считаете карты! — возмутилась Габриэль и с досадой отбросила оставшихся в ладони короля и шестёрку.

Альбус негромко рассмеялся и сгрёб все карты в колоду.

— Разумеется, считаю. Запоминать свои ходы и ходы противника — иногда единственный способ выиграть.

— Я бы против вас не ставил, — шутливо щёлкнув Габриэль по носу, отозвался Ален и подлил им с Дамблдором вина. — По вас не скажешь, что вы картёжник.

— Мы с родителями жили в деревне, где половина жителей — магглы. В местном пабе частенько играли в вист, а мы с Аберфортом подолгу ждали отца с работы. — Дамблдор пожал плечами и, отложив колоду в сторону, спиной прислонился к дивану.

Габриэль, обиженно фыркнув, тут же улеглась головой ему на колени, а босые ступни устроила под бедром у Алена. Жест вышел до того бесхитростным, что Дамблдору даже не пришло в голову смутиться. Он только глянул на Лероя исподлобья и, не разглядев в чёрных глазах ничего, кроме озорного лукавства, не отказал себе в удовольствии легко провести по сверкающим в свете камина волосам.

— А вот вы быстро учитесь.

— Вы поддавались.

— Только вам. Ален вступил со мной в сговор после второго круга.

Дюпон яростно охнула и ткнула смеющегося Лероя пяткой. Тот поймал её за тонкую щиколотку, и Габриэль пришлось замереть: щекотки она боялась страшно, а вид у Ален был самый что ни на есть злодейский.

Через два дня после пришедшего от Элфиаса письма, Фламели предложили им съездить на озеро Анси — небольшой кирпичный коттедж простаивал уже больше года, а у них самих навестить один из домов не доходили руки. В преддверии рождественских праздников на замёрзшем, вопреки плюсовой температуре, озере магический цирк Морель устраивал грандиозное шоу, так что если где и проводить предпраздничные деньки, то только там.

Так они сказали.

И коттедж действительно был славным. После того, как совместными усилиями у них получилось его как следует протопить, стал ещё и тёплым, так что изначально не пришедшаяся по душе авантюра оказалась более чем удачной. Вполне комфортные шесть градусов за окном не мешали подолгу гулять возле деревянной пристани, а тусклое декабрьское солнце добавляло лысому зимнему лесу уюта. Первое ночное представление циркачи должны были устраивать только следующей ночью, так что сегодня, разобравшись со всеми домашними делами, они отдыхали за непривычной для всех них готовкой, а затем — импровизированной игрой в карты.

У Габриэль получалось из рук вон плохо, но даже проигрывала она с восхитительным очарованием. Окончательно согревшись и разомлев от еды, вина и тёплого очага, они с Аленом оказались сидящими у одного дивана, а Дюпон — лежащей поперек них. И не сказать, что не планировали специально, но по-настоящему двусмысленной ситуация стала, только когда Габриэль перешла на «ты».

— Есть в тебе что-то бесовское, Альбус Дамблдор.

— Прошу прощения? — со смехом переспросил Дамблдор.

— Английский Иоганн Фауст, Ален, как считаешь?

Альбус скосил глаза на Лероя, рассчитывая найти в его лице поддержку, но тот, будто бы рассеянно поглаживая свод обнажённой стопы, склонил голову к плечу.

— _Doch im Erstarren such' ich nicht mein Heil, Das Schaudern ist der Menschheit bestes Theil_ [1], — вполголоса продекламировал он, и Дамблдору пришлось на всякий случай отставить в сторону ополовиненный бокал. — Говорите на немецком, Дамблдор?

— _Вы_ говорите на немецком, Лерой, — прокашлявшись, парировал он. — Стоит мне расслабиться, как вы непременно выставляете меня дураком.

— Не прибедняйтесь, это не так-то просто…

— О, довольно! — взбрыкнула Габриэль. — Ален со мной согласен, Альбус.

— Если вам нравится так думать, душа моя, — взяв себя в руки, протянул Дамблдор и, улыбнувшись в ответ на сорвавшийся с губ Алена смешок, благосклонно позволил проклятой чертовке взять себя за руку.

Дюпон как ни в чем не бывало принялась разглядывать рисунок на его ладони, и хотя Альбус понимал, наверное, что всё это — топорно расставленная ловушка, на бессовестное подначивание ответил.

— Уж не на роль Мефистофеля ли вы претендуете?

— Увольте, — фыркнула Габриэль. — Бродите по Лейпцигу в поисках развлечений с кем-нибудь другим.

— Вы не поверите, Альбус, — вмешался Лерой. — Слепой Фауст строит плотину, а всё, о чём она помнит, это «Погреб Ауэрбаха» и дыра в столе.

— Это было в «Погребе Ауэрбаха»? — шутливо нахмурился Дамблдор и тут же получил тычок острым локтем в живот. — Ох, ладно-ладно, не сердитесь. Кто же в таком случае в этой истории вы?

— Точно не несчастная Гретхен, — скривилась Габриэль. — Кто бы что ни говорил, а некоторые люди просто слишком слабы для жизни, не вижу в этом повода для жалости.

— Смелая мысль для волшебницы вашего круга, — пробормотал Дамблдор, краем глаза подмечая, как Лерой снял надоевший жилет.

— Скажите ещё, что неверная. — Дюпон прижала костяшки его пальцев к губам и качнула головой. — Мы с Аленом впечатлённые студенты.

— Довольно скромно.

— Предпочитаю избегать слова «трагедия» до тех пор, пока никто не умер, но даже на фарс лучше смотреть со стороны.

То, с какой лёгкостью Габриэль швырялась громкими словами отчего-то подкупало, хотя будь она кем угодно кроме, Дамблдор разбил бы её в пух и прах. Пустое мудрствование в отсутвии посторонних ушей Альбус не любил, хотя Геллерту, вероятно, спор бы пришёлся по вкусу. О, почти наверняка, даже будь их намёки на истинные резоны несколько толще.

Он бы, несомненно, польстился на роль Мефистофеля. Он знал бы кем в их случае была бедняжка Гретхен. Он вложил бы в уста Вагнера несколько лишних слов, лишь бы пройтись по фиаско на защите Элфиаса, не тянул бы метафорического кота за хвост и уж точно бы не стал делиться — очаровательное ханжество при полном отсутствии принципов и восхитительное собственничество.

Дамблдор выстроил в мыслях целый диалог, продумал свои и его реплики, и только когда рука Лероя недвусмысленно коснулась его ключиц, вспомнил, что Геллерта тут не было и быть не могло. А Альбусу пришла пора перестать сравнивать.

Ален на немецком говорил с акцентом и терпеть не мог трепотни о политике. Габриэль была начитана и не дурно владела искусством словесного танца, но не имела собственных стремлений. Первым руководил острый, но гибкий ум будущего юриста. Вторая всю себя отдавала горячечной потребности в бесцельном бунте.

В их речах не было ничего хоть сколько-нибудь провокационного, а за страстью не таилось ничего кроме страсти, которая истлеет под утро и забудется совсем, стоит Альбусу вернуться на родину.

В отсутствии обязательств Альбусу виделась свобода.

Что до Геллерта и его представлениях о предназначении прорицаний...

_23.12.1899_

_…Wie auch die Welt ihm das Gefiihl vertheure, Ergriffen, fiihlt er tief das Ungeheure [2].  
Браво, Ал. Обоих._

Это письмо дойдёт до него только в Сочельник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Я не ищу покоя столбняка, Способность потрясаться — высока.  
> [2] — ...И непривычность чувства драгоценна Тем, что роднит с безмерностью вселенной.
> 
> И. В. Гёте, «Фауст» (перевод Б. Пастернака).


	11. 25 декабря

Монмартр казался городом внутри города.

От базилики Сакре-Кёр до Мулен Ружа и оперы Гарнье, от музея Гревен до бульвара Де Марешо — древнеримский холм будто превратился в холст двух десятков поспоривших между собой художников. В сквере Леон ожившие статуи устроили рыцарский поединок, у Стены любви полыхал холодным пламенем огромный фонтан, в сквере Д'Анвер призрачный хор пел мудрёно переведённую на французский «I Saw Three Ships». На фоне полыхающего фейерверками неба играли в догонялки разодетые в пёстрые платья феи, десятки торговых палаток предлагали то горячий шоколад, то грог, то Vin chaud — с лимонным маслом вместо апельсина, прованским розмарином вместо гвоздики и миндалём вместо корицы на обычный глинтвейн он похож, конечно, не был, но пёстро разодетый продавец решил дважды об этом напомнить.

От угла улиц Сен-Венсан и Бекерель до площади Тертра шла колонна музыкантов, и после парочки-другой бесстыжих фейри, красивых, но жутких суккуб, устрашающих банши и приземистых клураканов Альбус не сильно удивился спорящим о размере сегодняшней выручки красным колпакам.

Мало кто доставал волшебные палочки, но магия и так текла рекой. Дикая, необузданная, словно с мощёных улочек Парижа они все вдруг провалились на ярморочную площадь Камелота. Не помни Альбус о Статуте, он бы и забыл, что этот праздник — только для них. По ту сторону завесы магглы праздновали своё Рождество, и не было у них ни парящих в небе драконов, ни магических дуэлей, ни оживших скульптур. Соседствующие, но такие разные миры — Альбус отстранился от подкравшегося к нему инкуба и благодарно кивнул Алену: тот держал между пальцев сразу три картонных стаканчика с грогом и взглядом показывал на свободную скамейку прямо напротив южного фасада Сакре-Кёр.

— В этом году Делакуры превзошли сами себя, — с тонкой улыбкой произнесла Габриэль и двумя ладошками обняла стаканчик.

— Делакуры?

— Арно и Ланс, — Дюпон кивнула на светопреставление на белом фасаде базилики. — Их отец в ужасе, но им, кажется, нравится театр.

— Кто угодно предпочтёт театр бухгалтерскому делу, — пожал плечами Лерой.

— То есть мы собираемся игнорировать тот факт, что их мать вейла?

Дамблдор улыбнулся, заприметив у сцены двух белокурых близнецов, и расслабленно прислонился спиной к нагретому магией дереву. Должно быть, испытываемый им восторг отразился у него на лице, потому как Габриэль вдруг обернулась через плечо и легко ударила его по коленке:

— Неужто у Парижа-таки получилось впечатлить скупого на похвалу британца?

— Это всё грог и несколько красавиц-фейри, — поддел он, встретившись взглядом с Лероем.

— Мерлин, Дамблдор, перестань же быть таким засранцем!..

Альбус рассмеялся и, коснувшись указательным пальцем стакана, нагрел остывший напиток. Из стаканчика снова повалил пар, и он бы вовсе не обратил на это внимания (ему без палочки давались и куда более сложные бытовые заклятия), но Ален и Габриэль отчего-то замолчали. Дамблдор поднял на них недоумевающий взгляд и прежде, чем он смог озвучить вопрос, Дюпон втиснулась между ним и Аленом на скамейке и беззлобно фыркнула.

— Не знай я тебя, Альбус, решила бы, что это дешёвое кокетство, но подумать только!.. Ты действительно не видишь в беспалочковой магии ничего удивительного.

Дамблдор обвёл ладонью царящее вокруг представление и заломил бровь.

— И тебя удивляет моё пустяковое колдовство?

Габриэль притёрлась к наверняка тёплому Алену и с вызовом спросила:

— Останешься?

Звонкий детский голос возле палатки со сладостями просил о лакричной палочке, и Дамблдор воспользовался поводом отвести взгляд. На невесть откуда взявшемся катке (Альбус был уверен, что там и фонтана-то не было) толпилась ребятня в пёстрых коньках, сердобольные родители гудели вокруг, а между заскучавших прохожих то и дело мелькали крохотные искрящиеся вспышки. Два фонарных столба у аллеи пытались разнять завязавшуюся драку, статуя архангела Михаила катала на плечах сразу нескольких восторженных ребят, а каменные горгульи гоняли особенно нахальных пикси.

_…Жалею лишь о том, что не увижу твоего выражения лица в Рождество на Монмартре. Обязательно сходи: такой должна быть магия._

Альбус мотнул головой.

— В конце концов я тебе наскучу, — сказал он наконец.

— Что? Ален…

— Не сразу, — перебил её Дамблдор и, скользнув глазами по замершему Лерою, продолжил: — Но обязательно. И как только это произойдёт, никто из нас и посмотреть друг на друга без горечи не сможет, а это, милая, самое ужасное, что может случиться с тем, что вы подарили мне за этот месяц.

Габриэль тревожно нахмурилась и попыталась поймать взгляд названного кузена, но не преуспела. Извернулась ловко и, должно быть, разглядев наконец в чёрных глазах вязкую ревность, растерянно замолчала.

Момент прозрения был чудесен. Альбус дёрнул уголком губ в лукавой усмешке и почти обрадовался досаде на лице обыкновенно невозмутимого Лероя.

— Ну вот и кто тебя просил? — отмахнувшись от уставившейся на него Габриэль, спросил Ален.

— Я за счастливые концы, — в знак капитуляции поднял ладони Дамблдор. — И ты тоже там был, так что…

Кто-то грубо дёрнул его за рукав, и стаканчик с грогом упал на кристально-белый снег.

— Баран британский!

Альбус недоумённо уставился на такого же белого, как снег, джарви и, изумлённо хохотнув, неуверенно поздоровался:

— Привет?..

— Остолоп!

Ален за спиной изумлённо рассмеялся. Несколько случайных прохожих любопытно обернулись на хамский визг и теперь тыкали в сквернословящего зверька пальцами.

— Бестолочь венценосная! — не унимался очевидно польщённый вниманием зверь.

— Да сколько ж можно, Мерлин всемогущий… — попыталась вмешаться Габриэль, но:

— Дура!

Лерой рассмеялся в голос, и вот когда джарви уже готов был разразиться новой порцией отборных ругательств, Дамблдор решил с этим балаганом кончать.

— Слушай, — примирительно заговорил он, потянувшись за палочкой, — за тем поворотом есть чудесная лавка…

— Выродок щенячий, — вдруг как будто бы даже гордо изрёк джарви, и Альбус окончательно растерялся, стоило тому протянуть ему… Конверт.

Джарви с чувством выполненного долга обозвал его соплежуем и гордо скрылся где-то между кустов. Разочарованные окончанием представления зрители стали понемногу расходиться, а Альбус смотрел на конверт и думал о том, что он самый обыкновенный: без марок, имён и адресов. Без восковой печати, словно передали его только что. Бумага наощупь даже влажной не была, не успела отсыреть и как будто бы даже…

Только поднеся конверт к носу, Дамблдор понял, что натворил, и обернулся на застывших Габриэль и Алена.

— Это из сувенирного магазина на углу Мон-Сени, — подсказала Дюпон.

— Что?

— Открытка, — кивнула она на содержимое конверта. — Это, если я не ошибаюсь, Сен Дени…

Альбус онемевшими пальцами вытащил прямоугольник из плотного картона.

— Да, я права, тот, что в скверике Сюзанн Бюиссон.

Габриэль говорила что-то ещё, но вот Ален качнул головой, призывая её к молчанию, и Альбус, благодарно кивнув, поднялся со скамейки.

Отошёл немного в сторону и, оглядевшись по сторонам, перевернул открытку.

 _Это Сен Дени. Много лет назад пришёл на территорию Парижа с проповедью христианской веры. В то время здесь ещё было языческое поселение, и народу, как ты понимаешь, идеи христианских проповедников не понравились. Его обезглавили вместе с двумя сподвижниками, и после казни он, как говорят, шёл со своей головой в руках с несколько миль. С тех пор его только так и изображают — людской страх необычайно долог._  
_Но ты панику не поднимай: пока ты читаешь, я, вероятно, уже на полпути прочь из этой канавы._  
 _И с Рождеством, Ал._  
 _Монмартр куда чудесней, чем мне запомнилось._  
 _Г._

— Авторитетное хамло, — со знанием дела добавил вновь вылезший из кустов джарви и тут же испарился.

Вместе с открыткой.

Альбус не сдержал глухого, горького смешка и, расправив плечи, обернулся. Ален и Габриэль тихонько о чём-то спорили. Исполинский архангел Михаил грозил пальцем резвившимся горгульям, а возмущённый нарушением общественного порядка фонарь тряс за ногу особенно громкого балагура.

В следующем году Геллерт не напишет ни одного письма. Альбус, в общем-то, совсем не будет ждать: у Горация Слагхорна окажется удивительный талант требовать чуть больше внимания, чем он того заслуживает. Аберфорт так и не скажет ни слова, сам Дамблдор так и не продаст дом, ну а сейчас…

Ну а сейчас Альбус просто вернулся к ожидающим его ненастоящим племянниками Николаса и в очередной раз подумал, что Париж всё же чудесный город.

— Когда мы будем старыми дряхлыми стариками, — нарушила уютную тишину Габриэль и не слишком уверенно взяла Алена за руку. — Ты расскажешь нам о своём экстравагантном юристе.

Так легко Альбус не смеялся ни разу за пять прошедших месяцев.

Всё было… Пожалуй, что даже хорошо.


End file.
